Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a voice coil motor. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a voice coil motor which is applicable to optical lenses in electronic devices.
Description of Related Art
In general, the voice coil motor (VCM) is applied to the optical lens in the electronic device for providing an auto-focusing function, and the spring plates of the voice coil motor are generally assembled on the carrier. When the optical lens is carried to move by the carrier, the spring plates are deformed by force to provide moving freedom and restoring force for the carrier so as to achieve the auto-focusing function of the optical lens.
However, dust usually falls on the image surface through the opening of the metal yoke and the opening of the holder during the assembling process of the voice coil motor and the optical lens. It results in reducing the assembling yield rate and the image quality, so that it becomes difficult to satisfy the requirements of high-end optical lenses in electronic devices.
Given the above, how to reduce dust falling on the image surface during the assembling process has become one of the important subjects, so that the assembling yield rate can be enhanced and the requirements of high-end optical lenses in electronic devices can be satisfied.